Disks, particularly compact disks ("CDs"), are a popular medium for storing audio video, multimedia and game data, as well as applications software. Personal computers having compact disk capabilities are being integrated into homes, schools, libraries and businesses. Improvements on the currently available "broom box" type portable stereo devices are presently being developed which include a CD ROM drive and color LCD panel which are capable of playing video, multimedia, games as well as the audio CD disks they currently play. Portable computers including so-called laptops, notebooks, palmtops and personal digital assistants ("PDAs") often make use of disks such as 3.5 inch floppy disks or "minidisks." Moreover, new entertainment systems for multi-passenger vehicles, such as trains and airplanes, are being implemented. Such systems provide each passenger seat with a separate user terminal which may include a video monitor, a headset for audio output, and a CD ROM player. CD ROM disks storing audio data, video data, and/or applications software are made available for separate use at each passenger's user terminal during travel. These new systems allow each passenger to choose from a variety of film, informational videos, music, game software or other interactive software to be used at its individual passenger terminal.
This increase in the number of applications for data storage dish has brought about the need for a mechanism by which the disks may be dispensed automatically for loan, sale or rental. Such a mechanism is particularly desirable for use on multi-passenger vehicles having entertainment systems of the type described above. A mechanism for dispensing disks and collecting payment information or borrower identification information is also desirable for use in libraries, where user identification information must be collected to ensure return of borrowed disks or compensation for unreturned ones.